Kishinami Hakuno to Tamamo-no Mae
by Makuhari-Fan01
Summary: Set late in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War of Fate Extra CCC; alone time between Caster and her Master, after Caster is injured in battle with dragon-tailed Lancer. Not too citrusy, but M just to be safe.


Fate Stay Night is the property of Type-Moon and associated entities.

Fate Extra is the property of Image Epoch, Aksys Games, and associated entities.

Fate Extra CCC is the property of Image Epoch, Marvelous AQL, and associated entities.

I make no claim of personal ownership of any character, situation or event appearing in or implied by this short story.

Fate Extra, and Fate Extra CCC are PSP system fighting/adventure/visual story games presenting situations taking place in a universe parallel to the original Fate Stay Night story.

Seriously; possible spoilers below if you haven't already played through at least Fate Extra.

(-)

_Kishinami Hakuno to Tamamo-no Mae_

A Fate-Extra CCC fan-fiction

(-)

(Homurahara Gakuen)

(Hakuno and Caster's room, week six of CCC)

Having nearly arrived at a violent end to her current incarnation thanks to the negligence of a Master who should have known better; Caster; or more formally, the legendary nine-tailed kitsune _Tamamo-no Mae_; sat fuming and pouting on the corner of the bed farthest from that self-same Master… _"Goshujin-no-baka…"_

Have lost the memory of her original name before even becoming involved in this bug-ridden alternative version of the virtual reality Moon Cell Holy Grail War; Kishinami Hakuno; or to use the English words; _'female protagonist;'_ couldn't help but feel sympathy for the nine-tailed _(currently displaying only one tail…) _kitsune sitting on the far side of the bed…

Getting excited watching Caster fight a strange dragon-tailed female Lancer, named Elizabeth Báthory, at the end of the fifteenth level of the Moon Cell was no excuse for not paying attention to the fox-girl's health… Only by the skin of her Servant's teeth and the effects of the Osiris spell was what would normally have been a fatal blow avoided… Caster screaming for help had finally broken her excited daze; and she managed to toss out a healing item before it was too late…

Even still; one of Caster's ears was torn and hanging loosely, her already revealing blue Kimono was ripped in places that made it even more revealing, and perhaps worst of all; her tail; source of pride even for someone already filled to the brim with such; had been burned and scorched… It now looked more like a ruined feather duster than the silky-smooth nearly prehensile appendage it had been before…

"Caster…"

Giving a hissing yip; Caster swung a claws-extended hand blindly behind her back before trying to scoot even further across the bed… What she apparently didn't realize though was that the brief turn revealed the tears streaming down her face; as well as other things visible only to someone who had grown close to her over the last six weeks… _"Go away…! Goshujin hidoii! Goshujin-no-baka!"_

What Hakuno had seen on the face of the upset Caster was something not exclusive to the kitsune woman by any means; but it was something she possessed in abundance… a desire to be pampered when she'd been hurt… even if it was by the one she felt was responsible for those injuries in the first place…

Without hesitation, she crawled out onto the bed and slowly reached towards her Servant… "Caster… no; Tamamo…"

Tears still streaming and fangs bared, Caster whirled on her Master and without so-much as a pause; chomped down on the outside of the hand reaching towards her… _"Gofufin-no-bafa…"_

Flinching only a bit, Hakuno remained where she was… Caster's canine teeth were sharp, and she could see a few drops of blood dripping onto the bed; but if it made the emotionally delicate Servant feel better; if it made her forgive her foolish Master; then it was worth every bit of the pain inflicted…

Even when she gnawed a little on her Master's hand; even with the potential danger embodied by the taste of blood in her mouth; Caster didn't receive the cuffing to the side of her head she had expected…

When a hand finally did reach out to touch her she flinched; but when all that hand did was start a gentle stroking, she slowly began to relax… Eventually her still intact ear drooped in shame, and she let go of her Master's hand…

As she continued stroking her Servant's fiery red mane, Hakuno felt all the tension leave Caster's body. Before long the kitsune opened her mouth, and after a tentative look up, began gently licking the wounds she'd left behind… _"…go… goshujin-no-baka…"_

Continuing to stroke Caster's head, Hakuno nodded. "Yes; your Master was stupid… I let you get hurt; badly… I'm so sorry Tamamo…"

Thanks to the flow of precious mana back into her Master, the bite wounds Caster had inflicted slowly healed. When nothing remained but faint pink marks, she hesitantly moved to lie down in her Master's lap.

Welcoming such a move since it always calmed her, Hakuno waited for Caster to settle herself, then gently reached for the kitsune's torn ear…

After an initial twitch, she began scratching around the wounded ear's base; eliciting a soft whine from its owner, but nothing else. Eventually she started to massage the fur-tufted inside as well, making the ear grow erect, except for the flap of the torn top half. Caster squirmed slightly, but otherwise remained cooperatively still.

Finally ready; Hakuno held the damaged part of the ear in place, and slowly began tracing the tear with a fingertip. Now; with the influx of so much healing mana; Caster did utter a happy, low moan… certainly understandable; since she had always loved receiving such direct attention.

When the wound was healed both ears flicked experimentally before relaxing into a submissive posture; even as Caster remained glued to her Master's lap. "Ah… arigato… Thank you; Goshujin-sama…"

Following an appropriate wait Hakuno began lifting Caster from her lap, "Please sit up."

Clearly upset, Caster gave her Master a pouty look…

Used to such moods, Hakuno began scratching under Caster's chin. The kitsune woman's eyes said her Master was cheating; but a slowly-beginning-to-twitch tail-tip said something else… Eventually the Servant did as she'd been told and sat up.

'_Kyaann…!"_ with a yelp, Caster jumped away from an attempt to remove the torn remnants of her kimono, _"…go… goshujin no ecchi…!"_

Trying not to seem forceful, Hakuno waited until Caster calmed down and scooted back into place, then slowly removed the arms of the torn kimono. When she started unfastening the ties for the damaged bodice, her Servant twitched again; prompting a sympathetic sigh, "How can I heal you Tamamo; if I can't see your injuries! Be a good girl; and I'll give you a present afterwards."

For someone who could be so flirtatious at times; the kitsune woman could also be surprisingly modest… Still, she allowed the opening of the kimono bodice down to the waist; but used both arms to cover her chest.

Seeing Caster's smooth back, Hakuno smiled and slowly ran a hand down the kitsune woman's spine. Reacting predictably; her Servant shuddered and gave a moan that didn't sound displeased…

After confirming there were no additional injuries on Caster's back, she reached down and began gently scratching the base of the kitsune woman's much-abused tail.

At first Caster tried to keep a current source of shame curled tightly against her side; but Master knew the way of things too well… Eventually she fell forward to her hands and knees; raised her head and unfocused eyes; and gave off a nearly cat-like purr of pleasure…

Such a sight was a feast for the eyes; but there were other, more important things Hakuno knew she needed to keep in mind…

Taking out a small tortoise-shell comb, she started to run it through the mixed mess of undamaged and burnt tail-hair. Having different tangles pulled apparently hurt, causing Caster to shiver and puff her tail out to twice its normal size. That did make the tail easier to comb though; and every hair was soon in place as much as possible with the current state of things...

"_Goshujin-sama… please don't tease me…"_

Concentrating her mana in one hand; Hakuno reached down and gripped the base of Caster's tail in the same hand… Doing exactly what she'd been told not to do; she slowly began drawing that hand towards the tip of the kitsune woman's tail. In the hand's wake; the length and sheen of every strand of hair returned to normal…

Beyond pride; Caster was protective of her extremely sensitive tail in order to prevent exactly what was happening now… _"Go… Goshujin-sama…! Ki… kimo… kimochiiiii…!"_

As the kitsune woman gave one last shudder and collapsed onto the bed, Hakuno smiled and lay down beside her, "All better then; now your tail's as good as new Tamamo… My present for you is the new set of clothes I've found… but first; let's rest for a bit. I'm tired, and I'm sure you are as well…"

Content from all the attention she'd been given, Caster accepted the arm which was placed across her chest… Suddenly tired as well, she scooted back as close as possible to her loving Master, and soon drifted off into a world where the two of them would always be together…

oware

**Author's Notes:**

**I've played both Fate Extra and Fate Extra CCC several times; so this is just a bit of fluff I decided I wanted to write.**

**Fate Extra CCC is currently not available in English. While game play is easy enough to get by without reading Japanese; it does lessen the ability to fully enjoy the game. Additionally; the only way to transfer a save from Fate Extra to Fate Extra CCC, so that several bonus items may be collected, is by first playing the **_**Japanese**_** Fate Extra.**

**Homurahara Gakuen: Simply a presumed name based on the school in the original Fate Stay Night.**

**Osiris spell: An item-based ability in F/E CCC allowing a Servant to avoid an instant-death attack by another Servant. Though damage will still be taken; healing abilities or items can be used to take care of that afterwards.**

_**(Personal observation about Fate Extra, and Fate Extra CCC:)**_** Oh, how I wish there was a harem ending for these two games...**


End file.
